


In The End

by Alexis_C



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_C/pseuds/Alexis_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyx wonders if it was all worth it in the end. Major movie spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

And it's finally all over now.

His long battle and his life are coming to an end at the same time and Nyx feels a mix of exhaustion, pain, bitterness, relief and just a slight tinge of regret.

The sun is coming up over the horizon, and everywhere the light touches, Nyx sees devastation, death and destruction.

Was it worth it in the end?

Insomnia is destroyed, her king dead, her people crushed and Nyx has but minutes left on this earth. His time is rapidly running out, like the grains of the sand flowing too quickly through the hourglass, only this time, he can’t turn the hourglass around and rewind his life back to its painful beginning.

Nyx can’t feel his hand anymore. It is ashes, disintegrating in the soft breeze as the rest of him soon will. The power of the ring can only destroy, and a mere man of lowly birth like him had no hope of wielding it. He made a deal with the great kings and his life is now forfeit. He will never see Lunafreya to Noctis, never know if they save the world in the end.

But she made him a promise and now there is nothing left for him but to trust in her, this deceptively helpless woman, with a will the strength of reinforced steel, and the conviction to match it.

In the grand scheme of things, Nyx is no more than a puppet, and he’s paying the price now for daring to rise above his station, for daring to command the power of ancient kings, to play the games the royals play. At least, he might get to see Crowe. Poor Crowe. Nyx, at least, chose his own end. He knew the price he had to pay. Crowe was a pawn, they used and tossed aside, like her life meant nothing and Nyx feels another surge of anger at the royals and traitors who played the people like them for fools. But they have lives, and dreams, loves and aspirations, and Crowe is nothing but ash now, like Nyx soon will be.

And his sister... Nyx thinks that if he meets his sister in the afterlife, she would be angry with him. For not treasuring his life more, and for tossing it away like it was nothing more than kindling. But the future belongs to those with hopes and dreams, and Nyx no longer counts himself among them. Libertus at least, is safe, and Nyx only wishes his friend can come to forgive himself and Nyx in time to forge a new life for himself. 

At least it doesn't hurt as much as he had thought it would. The old kings are kind in this if nothing else. There are worse ways to die than in service to your liege and king. Nyx can only trust that his death will mean something, that the princess will fulfill her destiny, that the king's desire to protect his own son was not driven by pure paternal selfishness.

In any case, it is all out of his hands now. He can do no more - the King’s Glaive has done his part. His role in this is now finished. Nyx’s strength is leaving him, and the rays of the rising sun that were once blindingly bright are now dimming in his eyes. His final thoughts, as the flames begin licking up his body is that he wished he had been able to see him one last time. And that he is glad _he_ at least is safe.

But who is that again? There is a yearning, and a hollow ache in his heart, but it will not last. And now memories are fading too and Nyx finally surrenders his consciousness to the growing darkness, and lets the purifying flames and white hot heat consume him.

And then Nyx Ulric, hero and last defender of Insomnia, is no more.


End file.
